Ducha caliente
by aesetlibram
Summary: Relacionado con el capítulo 8 de la temporada 3. Blaine está en las duchas, intentando relajarse después de la discusión con Sam. Kurt le ayuda.


Blaine apoyó su cabeza contra los fríos azulejos de las duchas del Instituto McKinley, dejando que un chorro de agua caliente recorriese su espalda, relajando algunos nudos que se habían formado durante los últimos días. Con todos los problemas que tenía con Finn y Sebastian, esta nueva discusión con Sam no era algo a lo que diese la bienvenida en su vida. Suspiró profundamente, sabía que de esto no tenía la culpa nadie, y que no tendría que haber dejado pasar la idea de utilizar sexo para resultar interesantes a los jueces (después de todo, él había dicho lo mismo el año pasado, ¿verdad?). Pero simplemente, todo se volvía...complicado algunas veces, especialmente cuando pensaba en todo el acoso que había sufrido antes de Dalton.

Después de haber salido del armario, Blaine continuó yendo colegio todos los días, enfrentándose a insultos y desprecio, a la gente llamándole _desviado_ o _maricón_, con _chupapollas_ y _puta_ apareciendo también de vez en cuando. Esa era la razón por la que empujó a Karofsky esa noche. Esa era la razón por la que había empujado a Sam hoy. Esa era la razón que al final le había llevado a estar en el gimnasio con un saco de boxeo, intentando recordar las clases de control de ira que había tomado.

Golpeó a los azulejos, arrepintiéndose en cuanto el dolor viajó por todo su brazo. La charla con Finn le había quitado mucho peso de encima, pero aún así seguía estresado por todo en general. Sabía que probablemente Sam estaba en lo correcto, pero eso no detenía el miedo de ser tildado como 'un gay sin ningún valor' por actuar de esa manera.

Blaine escuchó como la puerta se abría, pero lo ignoró, creyendo que sólo sería algún deportista que se había olvidado algo en la taquilla. No se dio cuenta de que era Kurt hasta que oyó el sonido característico de las botas que llevaba ese día.

"¿Blaine?" Kurt le llamó en voz baja

"Estoy aquí."

Kurt se acercó lentamente a la ducha en la que estaba, hablando a Blaine mientras caminaba.

"¿Estás bien? Finn me ha dicho que estabas 'lidiando con ello' aquí"

Blaine suspiró otra vez. "Si, estoy bien. Sólo...estresado, y todo eso. Saldré en un minuto."

Hubo una pausa antes de que Kurt respondiese. "Hm. Tómate tu tiempo, ¿vale?".

Blaine no respondió, y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba como el ruido de las botas de Kurt se alejaba. Permaneció bajo el grifo de la ducha un momento más, sabiendo que debía continuar lavándose, pero Kurt había dicho que se tomase su tiempo, ¿no?.

Fue entonces cuando la cortina de plástico de la ducha se movió y se abrió. Blaine se sorprendió por un momento, y giró medio cuerpo para encontrarse con que Kurt se había metido en la ducha con él, desnudo y ligeramente mojado por un poco de agua que le caía.

"Gírate", dijo suavemente, moviéndose hacía Blaine.

"Kurt-"

"Gírate".

Blaine le hizo caso y miró otra vez la pared de azulejos, intentando desesperadamente no pensar sobre cómo su novio, desnudo, se le había unido en la ducha. No estaba seguro sobre cuál era el plan de Kurt, pero poniéndose caliente ahora mismo quizás fuese contraproductivo. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente excitado, aunque sinceramente, ¿quién le podía culpar?.

Las manos de Kurt se pusieron en sus hombros, y un escalofrío le recorrió por el frío toque. Sus dedos empezaron a amasar el músculo de esa zona, calentando la piel un poco, y Blaine suspiró aliviado por la sensación.

"¿Mejor?" Kurt preguntó, hundiendo sus dedos con más presión.

"No tienes ni idea". Blaine no pudo decirlo sin gemir. Movió los hombros un poco, cerrando los ojos y notando como la tensión se disipaba.

Kurt no respondió, pero empezó a tararear mientras le masajeaba, a veces mimando su cuello con ligeros besos. A Blaine le costó un poco reconocer la melodía, y cuando lo hizo soltó una carcajada.

"¿De todas las canciones de Panic! At the Disco, Kurt, 'Kaleidoscope Eyes"?¿En serio?"

"¿Qué problema hay?" La voz de Kurt estaba justo al lado de su oreja, más cerca que nunca, y sus toques se volvían cada vez más sensuales. Blaine tembló otra vez, pero no tenía nada que ver con tener frío.

"No lo sé" comentó, intentando evitar sonar sin aliento. "Sólo me parecía...un poco raro, ¿no crees?".

Kurt murmuró como respuesta, moviéndose más cerca de Blaine otra vez. "O quizás, esta es una canción mejor". Tarareó las primeras notas de otra canción, y entonces tiró de Blaine hacia atrás bruscamente, permitiéndole notar su erección contra su espalda.

Blaine intentó no emitir ningún gemido, pero no lo consiguió cuando Kurt recorrió su cuello con besos hasta su oreja, tarareando "_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_."

Blaine se giró, y Kurt se movió para besarle bajo el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Ambos gimieron simultáneamente cuando sus erecciones se frotaron, una contra la otra. Kurt envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine, sus lenguas probándose, y Blaine rodeó su cintura, intentando hacer menor la pequeña distancia que había entre los dos. Notó los gélidos azulejos en su espalda después de que Kurt le empujase contra la pared, el agua cubriéndoles.

Se separaron para tomar aire y Blaine, tomando ventaja, empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt, mordiendo suavemente su clavícula. El castaño enredó sus dedos en el pelo mojado de su novio, gimiendo. Recorrió con su otra mano el pecho de Blaine, pellizcando sus pezones. Kurt le obligó a moverse hacia arriba, demandando un beso, y la cabeza de Blaine chocó contra la pared mientras sus lenguas peleaban por dominar. Las manos de Kurt viajaron hasta su cintura, haciendo que permaneciese en esa posición, y acercó sus labios a la oreja de Blaine.

"Déjame cuidarte", susurró, su lengua lamiendo juguetonamente la concha de su oreja. Blaine sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, especialmente cuando la mano de Kurt envolvió su miembro, apretando tenuemente. Kurt le besó otra vez, mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras le acariciaba, girando su mano justo como a Blaine le gustaba. Intentó poner una mano entre ellos para tocar a Kurt, pero el otro la apartó de un manotazo, alejándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

"Esto es para ti, ¿vale? Me podrás compensar en otra ocasión"

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, excepto que el beso era más dulce y pausado, y ambos se tomaron su tiempo, memorizando la boca del otro con sus lenguas. La mano de Kurt se empezó a mover otra vez, y Blaine gimió en la boca de su novio.

"K-Kurt" tartamudeó, jadeando sin control. "Por...por favor".

Kurt paró de nuevo, y Blaine se quejó por la falta de fricción. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

Su mente desconectó por un momento, pero de alguna forma Kurt sabía lo que quería incluso antes que él mismo. Primero besó desordenadamente su pecho, deteniéndose a hacer círculos con su lengua en cada pezón, y finalmente se puso de rodillas delante suya, haciendo antes un chupetón en su cadera.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, y Kurt le guiñó un ojo antes de rodear con sus labios el miembro de Blaine, tomándole más y más en su boca hasta que su nariz esta presionada contra el vello escaso en su estómago. Blaine intentó evitar que sus caderas se moviesen, aunque el húmedo calor de la boca de Kurt le provocó gritar, el placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndole apoyar la cabeza contra los azulejos de detrás suyo.

"Joder, Kurt" jadeó, retorciendo una mano en el pelo de su novio. La otra trepó por su propio pecho para pellizcar y jugar con sus pezones. "Tu boca, joder".

Kurt sonrió un poco con su miembro aún en la boca, creando un lento vaivén de dentro-fuera y girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Movió una mano a su propio miembro, masajeándose a si mismo mientras continuaba chupándole. Relajó la garganta y hundió sus mejillas, levantando la mirada para mirar a Blaine con los ojos llenos de deseo.

El moreno entendió el mensaje y abrió aún más con sorpresa los ojos, pasando una mano por su pelo. "¿Estás...estás seguro?".

Kurt se sacó completamente su miembro, el agua de la ducha recorriendo su cuerpo y haciéndole parecer más sexy de lo que Blaine jamás había visto. "Quiero que folles mi cara, Blaine". Le volvió a envolver con su boca y se concentró en respirar por la nariz.

Blaine empezó a mover sus caderas, lentamente al principio, y Kurt movió la mano que no estaba en su propia erección para apretujar el trasero de su novio. Escuchó cómo el aliento de Blaine se volvía cada vez más errático y sus caderas se movían más rápido; podía notar la dureza de su miembro contra su lengua, que se deslizaba con facilidad por la lubricación de su saliva. Kurt se masturbaba mientras las manos de Blaine tiraban de su pelo.

"Joder, Kurt. K-Kurt, estoy tan cerca, t-tan-" Paró de hablar cuando bajó la mirada hacia Kurt, cuyos labios estaban mojados y envueltos alrededor de su pene, y encontrándose con su mirada entrecerrada. Sus caderas embistieron otra vez y se corrió sin poder emitir ninguna palabra más, Kurt tragando cada gota antes de correrse él mismo, gimiendo alrededor del miembro de Blaine, que todavía estaba en su boca.

Cuando ambos acabaron, Kurt se apartó completamente, sentándose en el suelo, jadeando. Blaine le ayudó a levantarse y le besó sonoramente, gimiendo cuando se probó a si mismo en la boca de Kurt. Éste ojeó alrededor cuando se separaron, con una media sonrisa.

"Lo bueno es que ya estamos en la ducha. La limpieza es más fácil", bromeó, y Blaine se rió, sonriendo mientras se volvían a besar, y sintiéndose más relajado de lo que había estado en semanas.


End file.
